Blame It On The Mistletoe
by Franshes
Summary: B-Day present for my friend "November 2 1990"...The boys all enjoy some holiday cheer while spending time with their significant others while one tries to solve a "big" problem...two-shot. Includes Jendall, Jucy, Carphanie and Lomille, Better than summary! Promise!


**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry to my author subscribers who thought this was a Kames story...it's, most unfortunately, not.**

**So, um, this is my first ever attempt at a Jendall story...it's my favorite straight pairing from the fandom, though, so I hope I'll be good in it.**

**Also, this is a b-day gift for "Nov. 2 1990" so...hope you like it.**

**And yes, the title is from Kendall's new single "Blame it On the Mistletoe" go check it out if you haven't already!**

**Anyways, I won't distract you any more...**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Feanshes**

Ch.1: Jingle Bells

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..." A group of teenagers sang Christmas carols in the Palm Woods Lobby as everyone got ready for the big party that night.

"Man, I love Christmas!" Carlos exclaimed as the guys made their way through the busy lobby.

The other three smiled at Carlos' giddiness.

"_I'm_ excited because it's the first Christmas Lucy and I will spend together...as a couple!" James said in a sing-song voice as they rode the elevator to apartment 2J.

"You're making a bigger deal out of it than it is," Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"I am really looking forward to that midnight smooch!" James exclaimed puckering his lips.

"Gross, grow up!" Logan complained before adding to Kendall "_I'm_ just glad that we didn't forget our girlfriend's gifts THIS time..." and as he said it he opened the door to their apartment and they all headed inside.

Kendall nodded, smiling before his eyes widened in dread, stopping dead in his tracks.

His friends all noticed the change in his expression, their own jubilant faces falling.

"Oh no," Kendall murmured.

"Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed "You _didn't_,"

"I-I can't believe I did, I just, I just-" Kendall said, at loss for words.

"Kendall Knight, you _forgot_ to buy your girlfriend's _Christmas gift?_"James exclaimed.

"Oh and you found just the perfect gift for Lucy, I assume," Kendall snapped "Or do you think your lips will be enough to make her forget you did not get her a Christmas gift?"

James scoffed and looked offended as he rummaged through his jeans' pockets.

"Then what is _this_, then?" he exclaimed, thrusting a small red box at Kendall's face.

Kendall gasped.

Inside the box laid a beautiful silver necklace with a bright red heart in the middle. Inside the heart was a shiny black guitar.

"You were saying?" James said smugly.

"Well-it's not even-it's-it's"Kendall sputtered indignantly "Damn you! It's perfect!"

"Oh, I know it is," James replied.

"Kendall, why don't you go to the mall?" Logan suggested "There's bound to be something for her there, even if it is last minute..."

"Great idea!" Kendall exclaimed "Guys...can you cover for me?"

The guys nodded as Kendall dashed towards the parking lot, yelling "Thanks"!

* * *

**(With Kendall...)**

"No," Kendall said as he threw away an ugly beige apron "No," he added as he threw away an ugly pair of socks.

He sighed as he moved on to the next isle.

"No," he said as he picked up a cooking book and then changed his mind. Jo didn't like to cook.

His eyes widened as he saw "50 Shades of Grey" trilogy next to the cookbooks.

_What a weird place to put them._

He shook his head, disturbed. He and Jo weren't virgins, obviously, but his imagination go THAT far.

He left the books section and headed to the toys section. A stuffed animal would have to make do for this time.

To his horror, the stuffed animal section was practically empty (courtesy of the many children's Santa lists for their parents) and only a few shabby-looking bears and a torn kitten remained.

"Damn it!" He cursed before he got another idea.

_Perfume_! That's _exactly_ what he'd get her!

He dashed towards the perfumes...

* * *

**(With the guys...)**

"Do you guys know where Kendall is? I've been looking for him all morning..." said an anxious-looking Jo.

"He's not here," Carlos replied immediately.

"Haven't seen him," Logan added.

"We don't know where he is..." James finished.

"Oh, well, if you see him, tell him we need to talk...it's an emergency..." Jo said.

"Will do!" The three guys chorused.

They closed the door to their apartment before another knock was heard.

"Hey Camille-" Logan said cheerfully before she tackled him to the ground peppering him with kisses.

"Logan, I got your gift! It's _gorgeous_!" Camille squealed as she kissed him some more.

James and Carlos snickered at their helpless friend on the ground.

"We'll leave you two to-make out and-stuff..." James said, cracking up as he and Carlos headed to the pool themselves.

* * *

**(With James and Carlos...)**

"So, who are you taking to the party tonight?" James asked Carlos as they lined up for smoothies.

"I was thinking-Stephanie..." He said "I mean...the Jennifers are great but...they're scary man!"

"True that," James said.

"Hey look, there's my man," said a voice from behind them.

"Hey Lucy," James said flirtatiously as he turned to face his girlfriend who was holding on to a what appeared to be a fishing rod.

"I can't wait for the party tonight..." she said suggestively.

"You can bet it's going to be...amazing..." James flirted back.

Carlos made gagging noises but the other two ignored them.

"Oh really?" Lucy said.

"Trust me, I'll give you a night you couldn't possibly forget," James said smugly.

"Guess I should start thanking you, then," Lucy said "Oops," and she turned the fishing rod around.

James' smile widened as he saw that Lucy was holding some mistletoe above them.

"Well, then, who am I to deny such an offer," he said as he pulled Lucy close to him and began to kiss him slowly and meaningfully.

Carlos fled from the place...

* * *

**(With Kendall...)**

"It costs _how_ much?" Kendall exclaimed.

The sales lady sighed, exasperated with him.

" Young man, No.5 Chanel is a top- notch perfume, $105 is a reasonable price, _especially_ at this time during Christmas season!" she exclaimed.

Kendall sighed.

"But I'm broke," he said sadly "Man, I _knew_ I shouldn't have bought new hockey gear this year!"

"I'm sorry, all our other cheaper perfumes are sold out," the lady said apologetically.

Kendall sighed.

"It's okay," he said.

He stepped dejectedly out of the shop.

* * *

**(With Carlos...)**

"Stephanie!" Carlos exclaimed, excited to see the pretty girl.

"Hello Carlos," Stephanie said "Merry Christmas!"

She handed him a small black bag with a bright green ribbon.

"But don't open it until _after_ midnight," she told him playfully.

"Steph, you didn't have to-" Carlos began but Stephanie cut him off with a kiss.

"I wanted to," she told him, batting her eyelashes.

"I-I got something for you too," he said timidly as he handed her a medium-sized box wrapped in bright purple paper.

Stephanie gasped as she took the box from him, her eyes watering a bit.

"Carlos, you're so sweet," she told him "Mind if I open it right now?"

"Not at all..." Carlos replied, smiling "Hope you like it,"

"Oh I'm sure I will..." Stephanie replied as she gently unwrapped her gift.

"Aww," Stephanie cooed as she got out a pretty purple teddy bear hold a giant heart that read 'I love you' and was clutching a real rose.

"Did you like it?" Carlos asked timidly.

"Carlos, I love it," Stephanie replied "And I love _you_," she added quietly.

"Really?" Carlos asked excitedly "Will-will you be my girlfriend, then? A-and accompany me to tonight's party?"

"Yes Carlos," Stephanie said laughing "I'd love to be your girlfriend and of course I'll go with you tonight..."

Carlos smiled as he leaned in and kissed her once more...

* * *

**(With Kendall...)**

Kendall sighed, relieved as he carried a box of heart-shaped chocolates in his hand and a heart-shaped pillow that read 'I Love You' back to the car.

They weren't much, but hey, they were something.

He set them down in the back before getting on the driver's seat.

He turned the key to start the car.

Nothing.

He tried again.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Kendall exclaimed "This thing won't _start_?"

* * *

**(At 2J...)**

"Sorry Jo, we haven't seen him," the guys, plus Camille, replied later that afternoon.

Jo sighed sadly.

"Well," she said "WHEN you see him...tell him I can't come to party tonight...the producers weren't happy with the last 2 episodes for the show and they've told us we have to start again from scratch or they're pulling us out of the show...Jett and I are going to have to be on-set all night and possibly even tomorrow to make up for the time lost...tell him I said 'Merry Christmas', okay?"

"Okay, sorry Jo..." Everyone said sadly.

Looks like not _everyone_ would be having a merry Christmas this year...

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter...next one should be up as soon as I finish it and that'll be all for this small Christmas story which I hope you're enjoying.**

**How am I doing in this fandom?**

**Good, bad, horrible?**

**Will Kendall be able to get to the Palm Woods on time? Will he find the perfect gift? Will Jo even be with him in Christmas Eve?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
